When a patterned film is formed on a substrate, a portion of the film is removed more than necessary or becomes narrower than the other portion in some cases. In such cases, the shape of the film can be corrected by adding a film to the portion.
However, for example, in a case where many kinds of films have been formed on the substrate, it is difficult to selectively add a film to a specific type of film. Further, in a case where films have been formed at a plurality of locations, it is difficult to selectively add a film to a film located at a specific location.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a substrate treatment apparatus and a substrate treatment method capable of selectively adding a film to a substrate having a film thereon.